Tmnt Romeo and Juliet Twist
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: This is a love story about a girl named Julie and a boy named Robbie and when they find out they are meant enemys they try to kill each other but they cant there deeply in love and they need each other to survive this family fude can the make it or will it end in tragedy like Shakespeare says... please review and i hope you enjoy xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Now this is a twisted version of shakespeares Romeo and Juliet i hope you enjoy and please review i would love to know what you think also i do not own Tmnt and this a Tmnt 2012 version xxxxxx**_

_**6yr old Juliet pov**_

Ever since I was little and my family had found me in my mothers dying arms they have been very protective of me and I had to be under someone's supervision all the time just in case I did something like doing a prank on someone or get hurt and every chance I got I ran away to get a little peace, I mean don't get me wrong I love them but i sometimes just get a little sick of it and this is exactly what happened when I met someone which changed our family's lives forever. But anyway back to my story where was I ahhh yes Leo was giving me a lecture which was the same every time we go out through the tunnels...

"remember jewel no running off we might just in the sewer tunnels but something might happen anyway because you might get hurt..."

but then i just looked at him and turned away and finished his sentence "or crushed or even get lost okay fine i know leave me be" but then Leo gave me a stern face while Donnie came to us chuckling saying "ha-ha mind your manners Julie"

he ruffled my hair and I just huffed saying "okay don" and gave him one of my many sweet innocent faces

Leo then was looking down at me with a stern face and i swear i just wanted to run off just to see his angry face which was always priceless but i just simply glared at him then looked down walking off

"come on guys I'm bored lets run so we can get to the skating place quicker because otherwise we wont be able to stay long and the pizza i left there last week might be gone"

we all said ewwww in unison and then mikey said "what oh come on we live in sewer don't be such screws and hurry up"

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING SCREWS SHELL FOR BRAINS!" said Raph who ran ahead and hit him and mikey rubbed the back of his head

he then ran ahead and they followed, I swear even though there 10 they act younger than me sometimes but then I stopped when I felt a cold breeze so i looked around the corner and I saw a manhole cover had been taken off and I was so curious to see the surface so I didn't hesitate to go check it out because even though I'm human they didn't let me up there. so I thought I could go up have a tiny look and then go back down before anyone else knows where I have been so I grabbed on to the ladder and began to climb and as I did I squinted my eyes because of the bright street lights glaring at me since it was dark out. I got out and I wanted a better look so I climbed to the roof and I gasped it was beautiful the lights the stars everything was bright and colourful it was amazing, I wanted to stay all night and check out the big 'apple' but I knew I had to get back but damn someone had put the cover back I climbed down and tried to lift up the cover but it was to heavy and I dropped it onto my hand 'this isn't good what am I gonna do now' and for about 5 mins I just struggled while my hand got slowly crushed every time I moved it but then I heard a little boy call out to me

"hey are you alright do you need any help?"

he said in the shadows and I could just barely make out his shape of his body but i didn't care my hand was killing me

"ummmm yes please" I said trying not to sound in pain but failed

He came out and I just stared he was the same age as me and was kinda cute but i shook out that last thought when he spoke while lifting the cover up he was strong for our age

i stared at him while rubbing my hand which was bleeding a little but I didn't seem to care very much I have had worse and it was silent until I stuck out my hand saying

"uhhh thanks ummm my names Julie Hamato but my family calls me Jewel what's yours"

he stared at me and hesitated for a second but smiled shook my hand and said "oh ummm hi Jewel I'm Robert Saki but you can call me Robbie"

it was silent again and kind of awkward for a moment until he said

"why did you have your hand stuck under the cover" he looked curious

"oh me well I was going home why where do you live"

"wow you live in the sewers I live in that tall building over there, I live their with my father oruku saki, sister karai she 11 and I also live with my fathers clan called the foot what about you what's your family like?"

He pointed over to a tall dark building and for some reason it gave me shivers and I remember that name oruku saki yes because one day my father talked to my brothers alone and I was not allowed to go in as well but I still listened outside of the door and he said something about oruku saki killing someone and that he still wants revenge but that's all I heard when Sensei opened the door and sent me flying back and the he told me off for listening on private conversations and then grounded me which I thought was a little mean and I was going to ask if he knew anything about it the killing but I just simply looked up and said

"nice I live with my four brothers and father my brothers are called Leo, Raph, Don, mikey and their quadruplets and we were all adopted, and for some reason we live in the sewer because...well you have to promise not to tell anyone"

he looked at me with a straight face but then smiled and said "promise"

handing me his pinky and I wrapped mine around it smiling at him

"okay well here it goes its because my fathers a mutant rat and my brothers are mutant turtles and who by the way are way to protective of me and we are all being trained in martial arts by our father/Sensei"

"ha-ha that's awesome my father is also kinda the same he trains me as well but he says its because someday I will help my sister and him with some vendetta but I don't know anything really"

he looked down a little sad and I knew what would cheer him up so I nudged him and said

"race ya to the top of the roof" and then I pushed him over

_**6 yr old Robbie **_

I was so happy I was running from rooftop to rooftop I had lost my foot soldiers and sister karai because they were annoying me I just wanted a bit of fun when they were like 'no train young master train' but I had lost them and was out looking for something to do when I saw a girl about my age trying to lift up a man hole cover but failed in doing so and got her hand caught and for a couple of minutes I thought I won't help unless she really needs it when I saw she was going no where I jumped down and asked her

"hey are you alright do you need any help?"

i just stayed in the shadows just in case she said no because well I was a little shy I had never talked to anyone outside home before i was even home schooled after we moved from Japan so I knew no one but I saw she was in a lot of pain then

"ummmm yes please" she said trying not to sound in pain but failed

i came out and she just stared and i saw she was the same age as me and was kinda sweet looking but I shook the out the last thought as lifted the cover up with ease

she stared at me while rubbing her hand which was bleeding a little but she didn't seem to care and it was silent until she stuck out her hand saying

"uhhh thanks ummm my names Julie Hamato but my family calls me Jewel what's yours"

I stared at her and hesitated for a second but smiled shook her hand and said "oh ummm hi Jewel I'm Robert Saki but you can call me Robbie"

it was silent again and kind of awkward for a moment until I said

"why did you have your hand stuck under the cover" I looked at her curiously

"oh me well I was going home why where do you live" I couldn't believe it she lived in the sewers but I didn't want to be rude and not answer her so I looked around to see if you could see my house from here and you could so i pointed to it saying

"wow you live in the sewers i live in that tall building over there, i live their with my father oruku saki, sister karai shes 11 and i also live with my fathers clan called the foot what about you what's your family like?"

It looked like she felt shivers and was thinking of something but before i could ask what was wrong she smiled at me and said

"nice i live with my four brothers and father my brothers are called Leo, Raph, Don, mikey and their quadruplets and we were all adopted, and for some reason we live in the sewer because...well you have to promise not to tell anyone"

i looked at her with a straight face and was confused why did she want me to promise but i didn't question i simply smiled and said "promise"

i handed her my pinky and she wrapped hers around it mine smiling at me

"okay well here it goes its because my fathers a mutant rat and my brothers are mutant turtles and who by the way are way to protective of me and we are all being trained in martial arts by our father/Sensei"

i looked at her why was she so afraid to tell me that because that was awesome also I couldn't believe it she did martial arts like me and i answered

"ha-ha that's awesome my fathers also kinda same he trains me as well but he says its because someday I will help my sister and him with some vendetta but I don't know anything really"

I looked down because I knew exactly why because someone I don't know who killed my fathers love and karai's birth mother so he was determined to get his revenge but she wasn't my mother because you see I am originally from Japan and when I was 2 my father and mother abandoned me in a alleyway saying for me to leave because they didn't want a burden like me in their lives so I ran off all scared when i bumped into the shredder and he took me in fed me looked after me like i was his own and when i grew stronger he told me that me and my sister karai were destined for something big when i grow up and trained me to be just like him and 1 and half years ago we moved here for dads clan and every so often we would go home but I was pushed out of thought when she nudged me shouting

"race ya to the top of the roof" and then i pushed me over and i saw her run ahead and i just smiled following her

**_6yr_**_** old **_**_Julie_**

I ran to the ladder and got to the top fist laughing and shouted

"yes in your face"

"hey not fair you cheated"

he ran over and pushed me over and then we rolled and began to fight he playfully punched me and i kicked him a couple of times

"ha-ha you ain't no match for me Julie Hamato and you are definitely no match for me Robbie saki ha-ha"

"oh yeah really" i looked at him curiously thinking what he would do then he threw me into a wall and it hurt a bit but didn't care this was the most fun i had in a long time because unlike my brothers he didn't say sorry he just kept going which was so much better and less boring but then i pushed him over both got up and ran but collided and fell on top of each other but we didn't care i just laughed but then i felt someone pick me up and i was a little scared but wasn't as much until i saw who had me it was non other than Leonardo and i gasped and chuckled nervously he maybe 10 but still very strict.

_**Julies POV **_

"Where you been Julie god i was so scared and what happened to your hand...you know what doesn't matter just wait till splinter hears about this Raphael take her"

Leo handed me to Raph and but i struggled and got out and stood by Robbie saying

"no why...why can't i stay out here i love it outside and i just wanted to see the city why is that so bad, home is so boring and look i have already made a new friend"

i stood my ground firm until don came up to me and shouted

"what you just met him and also you know nothing about him like what's his name?"

"for your information his name is Robbie saki and he lives in that big building over there and-"

i was butted by this girl she had a load of people surrounding her and she said

"Robert Arashi Saki where have you been and why did you leave us father will be disappointed and-"

she stopped talking when she saw the turtles "brother why are you with these traitors"

"we are no traitors karai your father is and i would like it if you will keep your little brother away from our sister"

as I was staring at karai with fear i didn't notice mikey behind me and when he picked me up a started to struggle but don took me from his arms and said

"stop it Julie we have to go"

and as he said that my friend was picked up by a one of his ninjas and whispered

"bye" and i looked over dons shoulder whispering

"bye i will see you soon i promise"

_**Robbies POV **_

I thought to myself 'why did she call them traitors what's so bad about her' I whispered bye to her and she said bye as well and said something else but I couldn't just make it out and as I was carried while jumping rooftops in silence we suddenly stopped and Karai knelt down when the foot solider put me down and she hugged me tightly saying

"don't you ever do that to me again you scared me to death little brother and don't you ever talk to them again you here me you might of liked her as a friend but you see their the enemy we are being trained to fight so you must never ever go near them again"

i walked back and said "why though she was really nice and she didn't kill you mother her father did she adopted so she had nothing to do with it so why please just tell me why cant i have friends other than you"

"im sorry but you see is being trained to kill us and so we cannot trust her and-" she was stopped in mid conversation when a foot solider tapped her on the shoulder saying "mistress karai you father is asking for you so we must go home now"

"alright lets go" she picked me up and said something else before we went silent again

"look little bro one day you will understand she is the enemy and until then you will not go anywhere with out me understand"

i just looked up and simply nodded saying "okay karai i'm sorry i didn't mean to disappoint you I'm sorry" I started to cry thinking 'i cant believe it the first friend i meet i can never see again why why did you have to be a Hamato or why did we have to get our vendetta' she wiped my tears away saying

"i am not disappointed in you bro im just worried for you because that's my job come on lets tuck you in bed"

we got home and she took be straight me to bed after i changed, brushed my teeth and i went to my balcony and said

"Julie i promise you i will see you again and we will be best buds but i also say im sorry for i will kill your Sensei because he killed an innocent woman and that should never be let go without revenge"

i started to tear up but stopped when i then felt a presence and karai picked me up not knowing what i just said and she tucked me in singing a simple Japanese lullaby and i went straight to bed but in the morning i woke up to a foot coming in saying

"master Robert your father would like you to see him straight away"

i got up and got dressed as fast as i could since i knew my father doesn't like to be kept waiting and i ran to the dojo where he was and as soon as i got in i knelt to the floor and said

"Father you sent for me"

"ahhh my son karai told me about yesterday and you new friend and well i just wanted to know do you know where you loyalty's lie my son"

"yes father you my family and clan I will never disobey you again i promise"

"i know you say that but how can i trust you so i thought of a plan to know where your loyalty's lie you must kill Julie Hamato next time you see her or i will know that you betrayed us"

"but father I-"

I was cut off by him scratching my face and saying

"you dare question me because my son do you know what your middle name Arashi means"

"uhhh no father you have never told me"

"well it means storm not love, compassion and definatley not forgiveness do you understand me Robert you must not disobey me and be a dishonour to our family and clan"

"oh no father please forgive me i will do as you say"

I bowed my head and left thinking 'I hope I don't see her again because i could never kill her, or could i? no what are you thinking Robbie you cant hurt her she's your friend' he huffed and walked off to your very own dojo and began your morning training

_**Leonardo POV**_

As we were running behind Mikey i never saw Julie run off and as soon as we got to the half pipe my heart jumped out of chest when Raph said

"hey wheres Julie"

"i dont know Raph she was right behind and-" i was cut off by Donnie saying

"come on shes probably just lagging behind" we all ran off in different directions looking for our little jewel but 20 mins later we met back up and found no trace of her

"come on where could she be i mean *gasp* she wouldn't up top would she" said mikey all scared now

"well if she did she is so dead" said Raph starting to get angry

"come on lets go up top quickly and look for her" said Donnie running to the nearest manhole cover

"hey don no one will see us right?" said mikey climbing up the ladder behind Donnie

"no mikey it 7:00 at night most people are in their homes relaxing"

"yeah like we should be but no we have to look for Julie" said Raph

"shut up Raph and just worry about getting her nothing else" I said and when we went up it was a little chilly but not to bad then we headed to the rooftops and began to run across them it wasn't such a big for us though because we have sneaked up a couple of times with master splinter before we found Julie and after that hardly ever so we didn't temp her to go up by making her jealous but I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mikey shouted

"Hey I found her and she playing with a little boy"

"what who is he?" I jumped next to mikey to see who it was and I thought he was no threat when I saw the symbol on his clothing which was the symbol of the foot clan I couldn't believe it why was he alone but that didn't matter they were starting to hurt each other so I jumped in and grabbed Julie off the boy and she stared at me with shock, shame and fear knowing she had been caught but I didn't care all I wanted to know was that she was safe and where has she been for about an hour

"Where you been Julie god I was so scared and what happened to your hand...you know what doesn't matter just wait till splinter hears about this Raphael take her"

I handed her to Raph and but she struggled, got out of him arms and stood by the little boy saying

"no why...why can't I stay out here i love it outside and i just wanted to see the city why is that so bad, home is so boring and look i have already made a new friend"

She stood her ground firm but Donnie was having non of it so he came up to her and shouted

"what you just met him and also you know nothing about him like what's his name?"

"for your information his name is Robbie saki and he lives in that big building over there and-"

she was butted in by Karai the shredders daughter and she had a load of foot soldiers surrounding her and she said

"Robert Arashi Saki where have you been and why did you leave us father will be disappointed and-"

she stopped talking when she saw us and I swear her blood went went cols and drained from her body and refilled with anger and rage

"brother why are you with these traitors"

But i couldn't believe what she just said traitors what I was furious

"we are no traitors karai your father is and I would like it if you will keep your little brother away from our sister"

as Julie was staring at karai with fear she didn't notice mikey behind her and when he picked her up she started to struggle but Donnie took her from his arms and said

"stop it Julie we have to go"

and as he said that Robbie was picked up by a one of his ninjas and whispered

"bye" and when she looked over dons shoulder she whispered

"bye I will see you soon I promise"

I felt terrible I mean all she wanted was a friend and when she actually met one she couldn't see him again but it was for her own good and one day she will understand but then I was slowed down behind Mikey, Julie and Donnie so Raph could talk to me

"Hey Leo what are we going to do she obviously wants to see him again?"

"One day she will understand Raph that he is to dangerous and that if she has to she will have to kill him" I looked down and said "its quite sad really all she wanted was a friend like her and not just a mutant but she just has to understand that it will never happen"

"yeah its a shame really but its for her own good and we shall protect her and make sure she will never be hurt like this again and we shall not allow her up to the surface for a long time"

"yeah but Raph you have to understand this is her life were talking about she cant just live down there because we will make her that's against her rights"

"yeah okay your right but how about we make think the surface sucks and that its much better in the sewers" said Raph smirking deviously

"yeah Raph that's a great idea but come on we better hurry up or we will also get in trouble with father for being so long"

We ran ahead and caught up with the others and stayed in silence all the way home.

_**Julies POV**_

I started to tear up and as soon as we got home Donnie broke our gruelling silence by saying

"I will take her to my lab to sort her hand out then we will take her to father"

they all nodded and I wouldn't dare protest when they were like that because i knew i would never win. After about 15 mins my hand was all bandaged up and as I was leaving don grabbed me and sat me on his lap and started to poke me making me laugh because it made me very ticklish then he stopped and said

"you know what you did today was very stupid and i know you love it outside but you see even I hardly go up to the surface and we don't disobey fathers orders so why did you go even though you know your not allowed"

i huffed and teared up

"i just wanted to see the surface I mean I'm a human so why can i its really unfair don-don I want to see what's up there not stay down here"

Donnie lifted up my face so Iwas looking at him and he said

"look i know you hate it down here but you see its to dangerous for you so please promise me...no promise us that you will never go up there until your old enough and have permission"

i looked at him the at the floor saying nothing until he said

"jewel?" but i still kept quiet

"Julie Amane Masumi Itsuko Hamato do you promise me you will not go up there until you're ready and with us only!"

i huffed knowing what the answer has to be

"yes I Julie Amane Masumi Itsuko Hamato promise to you Donatello Akira hikaru saburo Hamato and promise to Leonardo Hironori Hidekazu Taro Hamato, Raphael Atsushi Haruto Jiro Hamato, Michelangelo Daichi Hideyuki Ree Hamato and my father Master Yoshi Fumito Fusayo Morio Hamato that i will not go up there ever again unless I have permission and I am not alone" and as i said that don smiled at me and said

"so you can remember all our names but simple equations forget it go on squirt there's someone at the door who wants a hug"

he set me down and I saw my father at the door with his arms opened up and so i ran into him so hard that i could feel him stumble and then he said

"Julie do you know why I called you all those long names"

"ummm to make us tongue twisted when we say them all fast like JulieAmaneMasumiItsujsicdhdhbc he-he"

"ha-ha no my child you see they all have special meanings like mine because you see Yoshi means good luck and righteous, fumito means man of mystery, fusayo means wise man and morio means protector because i will always protect my family no matter what the cost is"

"oh so you mean cost like I have to pay Raphie in chocolate so he doesn't hur-"

"ha-ha very funny jewel" Raph said running over to me and stopping me from speaking

"ahhhhh Raphael why don't you tell Julie what you middle names mean and we will talk about that payment in chocolate bars later"

he gave him a very stern face

"oh okay Sensei"

Raph said nervously then took me out of fathers arms and took us to the couch while mumbling something to him self and I knew then I wasn't allowed to say about the chocolate but then we both sat on the couch with all my brothers then splinter sat beside us

"well you see sis mine are simple you see Raphael means healing god, Atsushi means pure ambition, Haruto means remote person/cleared one and Jiro means second child"

"oh really why remote though"

"why do i have to answer"

he said with pure anger growing in him slowly and surely then splinter said

"Leonardo why don't you tell her yours and Donatellos since he is busy in his lab"

"oh well okay Sensei"

he got up and took me to him while Raph punched his punching bag and even though my brothers got their real weapons a month ago his punching bad had already got loads of rips and stab marks all over it

"well jewel you see Leonardo means bold lion, Hidekazu means Excellent Harmony, Hironori means wide faith and taro means eldest son and Donnies also has meanings and they mean lots of different things like Donatello means gift of god, Akira means intelligent, Hikaru means ray of light and saburo means third son so you see we all have meanings"

"but what about mikey does he have a meaning in his names?" i said all cute and innocent

then Raph came over saying

"yeah its idiot, irresponsible and annoying child"

i chuckled at this when mikey came through the door saying

"ha-ha very funny Raphie but actually Michaelangelo means Gods angel, Daichi means Great wisdom, Hideyuki means Excellent happiness and Ree means fourth child"

he walked off after ruffling my hair and said

"come on guys lets go skating"

i shouted "yeah lets go"

but i was stopped in the middle of running by Raph

"oh no you are staying here with master splinter because he grounded you"

"what that isn't fair"

i moaned but stopped by Sensei coming in

"It is extremely fair my child because you disobeyed our orders and now you must face the consequences which is no video games for a week and extra training and academic work from Donatello"

"fine"

I walked off into my room and started to cry myself to sleep saying to myself 'oh Robbie why did you have to be in the foot I just wanted to be friends but I guess that will never happen' I fell asleep dreaming about what happened today at night when I met him but was woken up in the morning by father saying

"my daughter I have brought you breakfast"

"oh thank you father"

i took it and began to chow down and when i had finished Sensei spoke putting my plate down

"My daughter would you like to know what your name means"

i thought and just shrugged then he took me onto his lap and said

"well you see Julie means well natured and a kind heart, Amane means sounds of the heavens, Masumi means purity and increasing beauty and Itsuko means 5th child so you see you are beautiful and we all love you and that is why you must stay down here and tell anything that is troubling you do you promise me child"

i thought for a moment and nodded saying

"yes father I'm so sorry I know what I did was stupid and to let my curiosity guide me instead of my mind so i promise myself as well that I will always protect you as well what ever the cost"

i looked up and he smiled at me and said come on child lets go out and watch your brothers spar and i jumped up all excited and ran out but I stopped when i heard my father saying something to himself while making my bed

"i can see that one day she is destined to be something great in life I just hope that it is the correct one and that my vision wasn't correct"

then he turned around and I jumped on him saying

"i love you father and I'm glad all those years ago you found me"

he hugged me back saying

"I'm glad to my beloved Oka"

then I ran off and thought to my self 'I wonder what his vision was about' but I just shook it off saying 'no it doesn't matter because what ever happens I will always protect my family and look after them always like they would for me' after that I ran off to my brothers

TO BE CONTINUED...

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I PROMISE MORE WILL COME BUT SCHOOL IS ALSO MURDERING MY BRAIN BUT IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE IT QUICKER! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT JULIE LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS LONG BROWN HAIR WHICH CURLS AT THE ENDS WITH BRIGHT BLUE EYES ROSY CHEEKS AND A WARM SMILE AND SHE LIKES WEARING SKINNY JEANS AND TANK TOPS WITH HER HAIR UP IN A HIGH PONY TAIL AND LOVES WEARING HER GOLD HOOP EARRINGS AND WEARS HER BLACK CONVERSE...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now this is a twisted version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet i hope you enjoy and please review I would love to know what you think also I do not own Tmnt and this a Tmnt 2012 version xxxx**_

**9 yrs. later and now our forbidden lovers are 15, Julies brothers are 18 and Karai's 20 but right now they don't know yet that Robbie's and Julies love for each other will change their lives forever but right now lets get to the story...**

**_Leos POV_**

'I was so mad because again I have had another fight with Julie because we will not allow her out of the sewers for another year or so but she doesn't understand that we are trying to protect her ahhh why doesn't she just listen to us and understand that no means no and-' I was cut out of thought when Raph shouted my name sounding really annoyed

"yo Leo I have been calling you for about 10 mins what's eating you bro" I looked around then Donnie came up to me

"Look Leo she will calm down she's just a little stressed at the moment because she sees us all the time leave the lair freely and she doesn't but soon she will realize that its for her own good"

"god I don't know what her problem is I would love to stay in the lair all day and just play video games all day and all night instead of fighting" said mikey looking really bored

"I know guys its just we have been fighting a lot lately and its getting to me she's my little Oka and I just don't want to see her I always have nightmares of her coming with us and she gets brutally hurt or killed by the foot and im getting tired of them"

"wait so that's why she's basically in prison because of these nightmares,*sigh* Leo listen she has us and she's strong, i mean come on she's part of the Hamatos she couldn't be safer with us" said don looking at me as I lent on a vent little did we know that all this talking made us not realize that a pairs of beady eyes and ears were listening in on us.

**_Karai POV_**

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop thinking about a lot of stuff because it had been 2 days since the anniversary of mums death and each year I still feel more down hearted 'I just wish I could have seen her, played games with her, make her watch me full of pride when I do my katas in training and most of all listened to her voice which was meant to be beautiful and as pure as silk, but no that stupid rat took her away from me and now that's my life mission to get revenge for my mother' but I was stopped in thought as I heard a foot ninja speak to me

"mistress Karai why didn't Master Robbie join us today since I'm sure he doesn't want to disappoint your Father?"

"It's fine my brother just left 5 mins earlier than us to get ahead start and I gave him permission and-" I was caught of sentence when I heard Robbie come to me

"hey sis I have found the turtles and they never noticed me I swear they are losing their touch"

"very good my brother let us go and scope it out"

He just simply nodded and ran ahead so we could follow and as we got their I saw a disappointing scene

"ha well that is disappointing there little sister isn't with them being fifteen and all I thought she would be allowed out by now oh well just one more person to add to my suffering list when these four die" I said to Robbie and he gave me a half smile I wondered why but stopped knowing to succeed I must focus to have all their shells hanging on our walls gruesome yet calming knowing they will get what they deserve I smirked and listened in on them hearing Don speaking about nightmares or something like that

"wait so that's why she's basically in prison because of these nightmares Leo listen she has us and she's strong come on she part of the Hamatos she couldn't be safer with us" said don looking at Leo as he lent on a vent on the rooftop we were on but all this talking made them not realize that we were there listening in on them but then I have had enough this was getting boring so I jumped down catching them off guard but their weapons were still drawn

"Awwww ain't that sweet did you hear that Robbie Wittle Leo is having nightmares of us beating them awwww how predictable and pathetic yet so true you sure you cant see the future Leonardo" Robbie just half heartedly laughed which was confusing because when were at home talking about the turtles he well loved it he would always talk about when he had them under his mercy and saying what he would do and saying that he will get vengeance for us but when we fought them he would hate it for some reason but I just shook it off when Raphael started to talk

"No Karai your the predictable one and the enemy so are we going to fight or are we going to have to listen to you babbling to your little brother...oh look at the time shouldn't you be in bed little Wobbie pap pap will be very disappointed with you"

"Oh get off it Raph I have beat your shell many a time and I will gladly do it again" Robbie jumped down and began the fight I was so proud and then I shouted

"Foot clan attack but leave the blue turtle to me" and I jumped down with metal clashing with metal and so another battle begins but lets just hope that some day they will end in death...

**_Julies POV_**

AHHHHHH! why were they so protective they are getting on my nerves and now im ready to just lock all of them up and throw away the key' I was meditating on the floor and I must have been sending out a bad vibe since master splinter came in with a concerned face and he spoke to me getting me out of my trance

"my daughter what troubles you"

*huff* "master splinter why must I stay down here and not go up and help my brothers I just want to see my world from up there and not just from the pc or TV"

"I got up and he placed a hand on my shoulder saying

"my daughter why don't you realize that its for your own protection you are still to young"

"no not good enough my brothers were the same age as me when they went up well nearly but still its not fair you might be fine staying down here but I am not sensei please can you let me up"

"my child it is not just my decision it is also your brothers to let you up there as well since it is them who must protect you and-"

"no please sensei I can take care of myself I mean come on if I have survived with Raph all my life then I can take some stupid vendetta club"

"okay my daughter you may go up and explore"

"what but sensei I can't stay down here all my-wait what your letting me down"

*chuckles* "yes my darling you may but I have one condition you must go looking for your brothers straight away with your t-phone and no arguing since I will handle Leonardo"

I hugged him so tightly because I loved him so much then I ran to my bedroom and got dressed into my kunochi outfit which was a long dress like top which had long sleeve and dangling on my hips were two coloured strips of material which was green and then I had tight trousers on with slim black boots and on my face was my green eye mask and a face metal mask (like Karai's but on the silver metal in the corner was a little green turtle) and then I had dark make up on and my hair tied up in a high pony tail with my fringe hanging down just on top of my eyebrows I also wore my silver necklace with gems on it all different colours representing my family ruby Raph, sapphire Leo, amber Mikey, amethyst Donnie and a citrine gem Sensei and all these gems were surrounding a green opal which represented me and my birth parents who sadly died when I was 1. Thinking of them always made me shed a tear but I wiped it off and put on a brave face since this was the first time I was going up without my bros and knowing that im deliberately looking for the foot which made me fill with adrenaline. I ran all the way to the nearest manhole cover and knowing my promise to master splinter I took out my t-phone and found Raphs signal and began to follow it on the rooftops I couldn't believe it the view was breath taking and I loved but it was stopped when I heard Karai's voice and heard metal clashing together so I ran and hid behind a vent and before I jumped in a put my metal face mask on and my green eye mask on over my eyes and drew out my and dragon sword leaving my manriki on my back for back up then headed into fight but I just stood back at first seeing if anyone needed my help and oh surprise surprise my brother mikey was about to get struck by a foot but it wasn't a solider because he looked like he was a couple of ranks higher like Karai but his face was covered by black cloth but what really got me was he was about to strike mikey while he was disarmed at the moment which made me fill with determination and rage, so I ran as fast as I could and flipped over a couple of foot ninjas and then I hit my sword with his and they clashed just before he got any closer to my brother and he was shocked yet his face went to rage which I was shocked about 'he was usually the funny brother who has no care in the world and never gets angry so why is he like this now I mean I just saved his shell' but I was pushed out of thought when I was pushed back by this boy and I said with rage all over.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU FREAK"

_**Robbie's POV**_

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop having found the turtles and went to my sister to report and because I needed a breather from the foot 'I mean come on its train here train there eat there oh and more training over there then sleep there's just no fun but I keep remembering the time I met this girl when I was younger and we had so much fun until my sister had to come and ruin everything and her brothers the stupid turtles *huff* I mean no offense but come on a bit harsh to kill an innocent but she's not bad right I mean she isn't even properly related to them so why oh why did she have to be a hamato' I got out of thought when I saw Karai

"hey sis I have found the turtles and they never noticed me I swear they are losing their touch" I said while waving to her hoping she would see me

"very good my brother let us go and scope it out" my sister said kindly to me proving that she was proud on how I was progressing to become just as a good ninja as our father

I just simply nodded and ran ahead so they could follow and as we got their it looked like she was disappointed

"ha well that is disappointing there little sister isn't with them being fifteen I thought she would be allowed out by now oh well just one more person to add to my suffering list when these four die" Karai said to me and I gave her a half smile as I wondered why she wasn't there but then again I was kind of glad since I didn't want to hurt her she was my first ever friend not enemy when I was young but stopped that thought there and then knowing that her master killed my fathers love and Karai's mother for no reason at all but jealously and greed so to succeed I must focus and not think of her to help them get all their shells hanging on our walls gruesome yet calming knowing they will get what they deserve I then saw Karai smirk and listened in on them hearing Don speaking about...nightmares?

"wait so that's why she's basically in prison because of these nightmares Leo listen she has us and she's strong come on she part of the Hamatos she couldn't be safer with us" said don looking at Leo as he lent on a vent on the rooftop we were on but all this talking made them not realize that we were there listening in on them but then Karai have had enough this was getting boring so she jumped down catching them off guard but their weapons were still with drawn which I thought was good since then it wasn't going to be boring

"Awwww ain't that sweet did you hear that Robbie, Wittle Leo is having nightmares of us beating them awwww how predictable and pathetic yet so true you sure you cant see the future Leonardo" I just half heartedly laughed as Karai said that which was confusing because come on there my arch enemies why am I feeling sudden guilt I mean when were at home talking about the turtles well I loved it I would always talk about when I will have them under my mercy and saying what I would do and saying that I will get vengeance for us but when we fought them I would hate it for some reason maybe its her she's making me weak but why I haven't seen her since that night I bet she doesn't even remember me but I just shook it off when Raphael started to talk

"No Karai your the predictable one and the enemy so are we going to fight or are we going to have to here you babble on to your little brother...oh look at the time shouldn't you be in bed little Wobbie your pap pap will be very disappointed with you"

"Oh get off it Raph I have beat your shell many a time and I will do it again" I jumped down and began the fight Karai looked was so proud and then she shouted

"Foot clan attack but leave the blue turtle to me" and she jumped down with metal clashing with metal and so another battle begins but lets just hope that some day they will end in death and this vendetta will end to and leave us in satisfactory and peace...

I started to battle the orange one known as Michelangelo and I have to say he was witty yet not that got with his weapons and when I got him disarmed and down I was about to strike and half way I was stopped by a girl about my age yet I couldn't see her face due to the mask with what looked like a turtle in the corner but those eyes I have seen them before well only one way to make sure if its really her

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU FREAK"

'Yep it was her oh Julie she's so beautiful' but I was soon taken out of thought when I noticed her brother was staring menacingly at her like he was disappointed at her yet sad, worried and angry but he didn't say anything and ran off to join the others to defeat the foot and as she stared at him I pushed her back and I said

"oh no you are mistaken we are the foot you know your kind, humans the freaks you are looking for are over there" and I did a sly smirk and pointed to her brothers and saw fire in her eyes as I said that and said

"you will pay for that they are my family and you will not harm them you pathetic creep" and she ran towards me and was going to strike straight in my face

**_Julies POV_**

Oh that was it they are not freaks they are the most caring, sweet, funny, quite annoying brothers I have ever had and they are not freaks

"you will pay for that they are my family and you will not harm them you pathetic creep" and I ran towards him and I was going to strike straight him in his face but he got away just in time but I still managed to hit a couple more times but oopsies I did I tiny slip up and he managed to hold me down while my my sword was to far for me to reach and just as I cowered for I thought he was going to hit me, he only took off my mask and held out his hand but I simply pushed it away and got up saying

"what was that all about?!" I said a little meaner then meant

"I will not harm a disarmed ninja that is against my code of honour"

"okay one what code of honour your are part of the foot two what the hell you were going to strike mikey while he was disarmed"

"ha-ha okay well one my father is one of the best ninjitsu masters throughout japan so yeah we have a lot of honour and two my code of honour only goes to normal people like you and me not green freaks that killed a FREAKIN' INNOCENT WHICH WAS BY THE WAY WAS KARAIS MOTHER!"

"oh temper temper and why do you care so much about Karai anyway?"

"oh didn't you know she's my sister and my fathers the shredder so I care about them very much and I will get my revenge on your sensei"

"AHHH you stay away from my sensei and family and no he didn't father would never hurt an innocent and what's your name then shreddy jr?" I said with a sly tone while discretely looking around and saw my brothers still fighting off the stupid foot I mean where the hell do they get the foot from I mean seriously they are literally coming from out of no where.

"ha-ha shreddy jr seriously okay then anyway come on you have to remember me Julie, i mean we may have been young but not that young to forget this face ha-ha"

"O.M.G Robbie its you? how you been boy and cool your now a mini shredder" I said smirking but lowering my weapon yet still on high alert

"ha-ha yeah im fine but I guess we still have to fight huh?" but I just looked away for a second then made eye contact

"naaaa lets just catch up yeah and fight later" I said walking a little closer but I was soon stopped and dropped to the floor when I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder and I let out a little scream but not loud I felt like it was burning and stinging at the same time and bleeding a lot and as Robbie was walking over I pulled out the thing lodged into my shoulder and pulled it out and surprise it was a freakin' throwing star and I so was angry

"WHAT THE HELL WHO THREW THIS STUPID STAR BLADE!?" I saw a black figure jump down and throw a couple more and I dodged all of them while holding my cut and as I dodged the last one she laughed and I saw it was the black witch from hell and she was going to get it

"stay away from Robbie you pathetic excuse of a kunochi" said Karai as she walked towards me with her pace getting quicker and quicker and I saw the hatred in her eyes as she came closer and because I was not focusing she kicked me into the wall

"Why should I stay away from him you don't control me Karai and If I want to talk to him I shall and there is nothing you can say that can stop me you witch!" I got up but my shoulder was in to much pain that I just fell back down but I just ripped my suit and used the rag to cover my cut and stop the blood flowing, when I was getting up Karai said

"foot fall back we are done here for now!" and they ran away and Karai came up to me when Robbie went off with the others

"you stay away from my brother because this fight will be just between us girls" she said and I managed to say before a cloud of black smoke engulfed her

"you don't control me Karai and one day you will regret it if you keep fighting us because either you or someone dearest to you will be killed unless you leave us be and this vendetta be which by the way is all a lie and you must get that through your thick skull" she said nothing and threw a smoke bomb onto the floor leaving me cough a bit then get up but 'ahhh the pain why must she be so evil' since I couldn't get up I had to do something I knew I would regret

"GUYS! BROS WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm hurt and I cant see you"

**_Leos POV_**

I looked around as more and more foot come and in the corner of my eye I see mikey about to be hit by that boy what was his name again ummm Robbie that's it and I was going to get to him but more foot was coming towards me and I had to fight them off not being able to get to him but before I knew it saw a black figure blocking his weapon and mikey running off looking extremely angry and disappointed but why I thought but he came over to me to answer that question like I knew

"hey Leo did you know that the girl over there that helped me was Julie I mean why is she out here?!" oh that was it I was furious again she goes against my orders why oh why did she have to come she knows she's not allowed

"WHAT! that's Julie omg she's so grounded" I ran over and in the corner of my ear I heard a little scream but didn't take any notice until I saw the foot leaving and I heard my sister shout

"GUYS! BROS WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm hurt and I cant see you" and I felt like my heart stopped beating when I saw her with blood pouring out of her shoulder and so I ran over and said

"what the hell happened Julie you know what it doesn't matter don get mikey and Julie back to the lair and get her fixed while me and raph talk to master splinter when we were running back home we never spoke I saw mikey had worry and guilt in his eyes while raph and don had worry and disappointment in there's and Julies was worry. we get back home and don ran off to the lab with mikey while me and raph went to splinter and we knelt down to him

"Sensei did you know that Julie left the lair tonight"

"yes my son I am it was me who gave her consent that she could why Leonardo?" I was about to answer when raph butted in

"well sensei because you let her go she is now getting stitches in the lab and-" he was cut short by sensei

"that is enough yes it's worrying that Julie has been hurt but you must understand that she is growing up and you cannot stop her from what is going to happen now go on and leave me in peace to meditate on this"

"Hai Sensei" we said in unison and walked out and I said to Raph

"so what we do now?"

"I don't know but I guess sensei is right we cannot stop what is and what will so we must protect her at all costs even if she doesn't like it"

*sigh* "I guess your right I just don't want our baby sister hurt she's still to young to understand this vendetta"

"what?! man she's 15 she's pretty old to me?!" said Raph all confused yet in his eyes I could see a little bit anger in his emerald eyes

"well she still has another year of training to go!" I said stopping outside of the lab

"Well you may think that but if sensei thinks she's ready then give her a chance Leo she wants to help and she has kicked your sorry butt three times this month so I say she's pretty good...I mean were 18 nearly 19 Leo for almost 5 years she has been watching us go to the surface with out her while she's down here doing nothing I think she deserves to get a chance don't you?!"

*huff* "okay your right tomorrow I guess she can come to the surface" we walked in and saw her on a chair while Don half way with her stitches and she had the biggest grin on her face I have ever seen

"You mean it Leo I can really come with you to the surface"

"ummm yes you can but remember we all are in charge of you so any disobedience your down here for another year got it" i said sternly and she shouted so loudly it hurt our ears and she jumped up but sat back down when her shoulder hurt her reminding her she was having stitches but when she was done she gave me the biggest hug ever and ran off getting ready for bed and to finish her homework off for Monday since that night was on a Saturday I saw mikey walk up to me and patted me on the shoulder

"nice man your protective side is gone finally congratulations seriously I think it was eating you alive" I smiled at him and gave him a noogie

"I will always be protective mikey im the eldest remember?!"

"yeah yeah whatever im going to bed see you guys later*yawn*and Leo don't worry about Julie she has all of us nothing is going to happen to her I swear on my honour" he ran off and I smiled even though he is the prankster of the family he is still our wisest brother here and that made me kind of proud then don came up to me and punched me in the shoulder saying

"yeah im going to hit the hay as well see you in the morning guys...oh and Leo he's right you know"

"yeah I know night Donnie!" I looked at Raph and smiled and said

"night Raph see you tomorrow hot-head" I walked off and got shoved playfully in the back and when I looked back I saw him walk away all innocent and I shook my head thinking 'I might be a mutant turtle where I live in the world where people reject me, fear me, hate me but im the luckiest person in the world' and I headed off to bed

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
